


Elemental

by JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary



Category: Sunset Overdrive (Video Game), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Hybrids, Metahumans, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary/pseuds/JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man named Dexon Gray and his sister Alison Gray are faced with numerous challenges when Dex get abducted and fused with Periodic element 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> This is a POV story, and this was from 2 years ago. Forgive my 14 year old self's ego and sense of humor.

It was one of the coldest nights in Seattle, Washington. I could feel the crisp cold air flow throughout my body and was very thrilled by this. The fact that it was December 24th made it even better. I looked to my left and saw the giant Space needle towering above the city a few miles away. As I laid in the snow, I thought about doing something that would put a little excitement in my life before I went home for the night. I stood up, and shook the snow off of my charcoal denim vest, the white dress shirt, (not that it was visible but it was cold), and my dark blue jeans. 

I took another deep breath and stared the Space needle. The longer I looked at it, the more dangerous it seemed, and that meant more thrill. I looked down at my shoes, which were covered in snow.

“Damn, my feet are pretty cold.” I muttered to myself as I set my hand on fire and melted the snow around my feet. Well, it wasn’t really fire, it’s more like solar energy that so happens to look like fire. Basically I’m a living, breathing, walking, vessel of the sun. I know, my sister had a hard time grasping that concept just as when she found about out I could turn into diamond, charcoal, and graphite. Those three are branches of the periodic table element, Carbon. So in a nutshell, I’m a Hybrid, half human, half science. As far as I know, I’m the only Hybrid out in the world, and that’s when the name stuck. Hybrid, not really human or freak, just, different.

Like a Prius. 

I looked back up at the Needle as I finished warming up my body with the power of the giant ball of gas floating above us. Now as anyone knows, the sun isn’t only hot, but it emits light, and light can travel fast. Really fast. In about 8 minutes light can travel from the sun to earth, but I’m too lazy to calculate the miles and it’s too cold to think for a long time. I have only ran at the speed of light twice, and was unable to stop without crashing, or setting something on fire, so I am hoping this time would be different. 

I got into a stance which I thought was the ideal running pose, like in the Olympics. The Space needle was 10 miles away according to my phone a few minutes earlier. With a satisfying crunch of my feet digging into the snow, I shot off at about, hell I dunno how fast it was going but I knew it was fast. I sped past cars, trains, building, people, and I never hit anything. As I ran toward the Needle, the only thing people saw as I ran past is a streak of orange trailing a foot behind me and then I’d be gone. While running, I was able to see a slower version of the world, a calmer, quieter world in which I could be free. I started to look past an alley when I saw an armed mugging take place on the other side of the alley. The end of the block was in a few feet but the building in which I was running next to was about 125 feet tall, so I casually decided to take a detour and parkour up the side of it. 

With a swift motion, I ran onto a car, shattering it’s windows as I came to a stop that would’ve thrown me to the ground had I not grabbed the building and stood against it. With no time to spare, for the mugging had already begun, I scaled the building. If I were an onlooker staring at me from the street, I’d say I looked pretty awesome. I got to the roof and ran normally toward the other side and looked over, down onto the armed robbery of a middle aged man. He looked wealthy, but not the kind of wealthy that made him a jerk. I could hear what was being said so I listened to the two for a minute. 

“Give me your wallet, now!” Shouted the robber. He had a pistol aimed at the guys face and it looked like he was in the military by the way he held the gun. It was either that or he knew how to handle a gun. 

“C’mon man, its Christmas Eve and my kids are waiting for me, just put the gun away and go be with your family, kid.”

Okay, so the mugger was a teenager like me. 

“I don’t care if you have a family, or if it’s Christmas. Give me your money, watch, and keys, or I’ll shoot you.” The mugger steadied his aim and pulled the hammer back. I decided that now was a good time to intervene. I leaped over the side of the building and landed on a car, about three cars away from the two. I had no time to waste so I jumped from car to car until I caught the attention of the man who was being robbed, and he cowered in fear. I jumped from the roof or the car and came down of the robber, punching him in the face, hard. He didn’t fall, however, and set the sights of his gun on me and fired.

I raised my arm to take the hit but before the bullet hit my skin, my forearm changed texture, like how an iguana changes color, and the bullet impacted the diamond skin and fell to the ground. The mugger looked to his gun, then back to me in fear, and then tried to hit me with the butt of the gun. I ducked and promptly broke his nose with a diamond fist. Wiping the blood from his face, he dropped the wallet, watch, and gun then ran away. I picked up the wallet and watch as my arm reverted back to skin and turned toward the man whom I just saved. He stared at me and I couldn’t tell if he feared me or if he was idolizing me. I threw him his belongings and turned to run.

“You’re welcome, and Merry Christmas.” I said to him as I smirked and shot off toward the Needle.

I had already climbed up something normally and I did not feel like scaling the Space Needle like that, so I ran up it like a boss. A helicopter was hovering a mile from the needle and I guessed it was a sky tour copter. I also bet that I looked freaking awesome spiraling up the Space Needle as on orange streak. 

I reached the top and I rolled onto the floor trying not to put a hole in the greatest monument in Washington. I stood up and looked out into the world. The view was incredible, and I couldn’t believe people saw this through glass and from a balcony below the restaurant I was standing on. I pulled out my phone and took a few pictures of the city before taking a selfie of me and the city with the Christmas filter. I was about to pocket my phone when it began to ring. I looked at the name and it was my sister. I answered and put the phone to my ear before I sat down and continued looking at the city.

“Dexon, where are you, it’s late and Christmas is tomorrow. Come home, it’s not that safe here at night.” She listened for a moment and I was about to respond when she spoke again. ”Are you on top of the Space Needle?”

“Okay, one, Ali, don’t call me Dexon. Two, how did you even find out where I was?”

As I said those words, the sound of rotor blades get closer as a news heli lifted into my sight and shinned the spotlight on me.

“Alright, Dex. Just be careful and get home safe. Love you, bye.” Ali hung up and I put my phone away. I waved to the camera and a walked toward the edge of the Space Needle. 

“There’s no fun in being careful.” I muttered to myself and I jumped off the Needle.


End file.
